


Vid: Skinny Genes

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Ninety-nine percent an embarrassment, and just one quality...  (A Chryed vid)





	Vid: Skinny Genes

**Title:** Skinny Genes

 **Music:** Skinny Genes, by Eliza Doolittle

 **Fandom:** Eastenders

 **Length:** 2:46

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vxdgdtbfg96j34f/Skinny_Genes.avi) \- subtitles coming soon

 **Password:** chryed


End file.
